nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of objects in Scribblenauts (A)
This is a list of all 1,192 words that you can use to create objects in Scribblenauts that start with the letter A. * ALCOVE * ALDER * ALDERFLY * ALDER TREE * ALDRIN * ALECTROSAURUS * ALEGA * ALEKS * ALEMBIC * ALERCE * ALETHE * ALEUROMATER * ALEURONE * ALEUT * ALEVIN * ALEWIFE * ALEXIPYRETIC * ALFAJOR * ALFALFA * ALFET * AL FOIL * ALFONSIN * ALFONSINO * ALGAE * ALGAECIDE * ALGAE EATER * ALGARROBOS * ALGARROBOS TREE * ALGOLAGNIST * ALH"LI * ALHIDAD * ALHIDADE * ALIDAD * ALIDADE * ALIEN * ALIEN PROBE * ALIEN SPACECRAFT * ALIEN SPACESHIP * ALIGOT * ALIM * ALKALINE STRIPPE * ALKYL HALIDE * ALLANTOIS * ALLEY * ALLIGATOR * ALLIGATORFIS * ALLIGATOR LIZARD * ALLIGATOR PEA * ALLIOLI * ALLODIUM * ALLOGRAFT * ALLOSAURUS * ALLOTOC * Alloy * Allspice * Ally * Allyl Propyl Disulfide * All Your Base Are Belong To Us * ALMAGEST * ALMA MATER * ALMANAC * ALMASTI * ALMERY * ALMIR * ALMOND * ALMOND OIL * ALMOND TREE * ALMONER * ALMS BOX * ALOE * ALOE VERA * ALOHA SHIRT * ALPACA * ALPENHORN * ALPHA-CHLOROACETOPHENONE * ALPHORN * ALPINE HORN * ALPRAZOLAM * ALSATIAN * ALSEONAX * ALSIKE * ALTAITE * ALTAR * ALTARAGE * ALTAR BELL * ALTAR BOY * ALTAZIMUTH * ALTER EGO * ALTO * ALTO CLARINET * ALTO FLUTE * ALTO HORN * ALTO SARRUSOPHONE * ALTO SAX * ALTO SAXOPHONE * ALTRAMUZ * ALU-TIKKI * ALU CHOP * ALU FOIL * ALUL * ALUMINA * ALUMINIUM * ALUMINIUM OXYNITRIDE * ALUMINUM * ALUMINUM BOTTLE * ALUMINUM BRIGHTENE * ALUMINUM CAN * ALUMINUM FOIL * ALUTIIQ * ALU TIKKI * ALVEAR * AMAGO * AMAKIHI * AMALA * AMALGAMATOR * AMANATT¸ * AMANATTO * AMANDINE * AMAN RA * AMARANT * AMARGASAURUS * AMARYLLIS * AMATEUR * AMATEUR BAND * AMATOL * AMATORCULIST * AMAUI * AMAZON * AMAZON GRAPE * AMAZON RIVER DOLPHIN * AMAZON TREE GRAPE * AMB * AMBARI * AMBARI * AMBASSADOR * AMBATCH * AMBER * AMBERFISH * AMBERJACK * AMBIVERT * AMBROSIA * AMBRY * AMBULANCE * AMBULANCE ATTENDANT * AMEBICID * AMEIVA * AMELOBLAS * AMEN RA * AMENT * AMERANTHROPOIDES IOYSI * AMERICAN BARBET * AMERICAN BOBTAI * AMERICAN CUR * AMERICAN CURL CA * AMERICAN ESKIMO * AMERICAN FOOTBALL PLAYER * AMERICAN FOXHOUND * AMERICAN NIGHTSHADE * AMERICANO * AMERICAN POKEWEED * AMERICAN SHORTHAI * AMERICAN SHORTHAIR CA * AMERICAN STAFFORDSHIRE TERRIER * AMERICAN WATER SPANIEL * AMERICAN WIREHAI * AMERICAN WIREHAIR CA * AMERICIUM * AMERO * AMETHYST * AMINO ACID * AMISH * AMITROLE * AMMO * AMMO CRATE * AMMONAL * AMMONIA * AMMONIUM NITRATE * AMMONIUM PICRATE * AMMONIUM SULFIDE * AMMO RACK * AMMUNITION * AMNIOTIC FLUID * AMO * AMOBARBITAL * AMOEBA * AMOSITE * AMP * AMPHIB * AMPHIBIAN * AMPHIBIAN * AMPHIBIOUS * AMPHIBIOUS AIRCRAFT * AMPHIBIOUS ASSAULT CARRIER * AMPHIBIOUS ASSAULT SHIP * AMPHIBIOUS TRACTOR * AMPHIBIOUS VEHICLE * AMPHIBIOUS WARFARE SHIP * AMPHIBOLE * AMPHIBOLIT * AMPHICOELIAS * AMPHIPROSTYLE * AMPHISBAENA * AMPHISBAINA * AMPHISBOENA * AMPHISBONA * AMPHISTA * AMPHITHEATER * AMPHIVENA * AMPHTRACK * AMPISBENE * AMPITHEATRE * AMPLIFIER * AMRIT * AMRITA * AMTANK * AMTRAC * AMULET * AMUSEMENT ATTENDANT * AMUSEMENT PARK * AMY ROOT * AN * AN * ANACATHARTIC * ANACONDA * ANADEM * ANALECTA * ANALECTS * ANALPHABET * ANALYST * ANALYZER * ANANAS * ANANIAS * ANARCHIST * ANATOLIAN SHEEPDOG * ANATOLIAN SHEPHERD DOG * ANATOMIST * ANATOSAURUS * ANCHICERATOPS * ANCHO * ANCHOR * ANCHORAGE * ANCHORMA * ANCHOR STORE * ANCHOVY * ANCIENT JAPANESE HISTOR * ANCIENT RUINS * ANDABATE * ANDAGI * ANDIRO * ANDMEDIALUNAS * ANDROID * ANDROLOGIST * ANDROSPHINX * ANEMONE * ANEMONEFISH * ANEMONE FUNGUS * ANEMONE STINKHORN * ANEMOSCOPE * ANESTHESIA * ANESTHESIA UNIT * ANESTHESIOLOGIST * ANESTHETIST * ANFO * ANGATURAMA * ANGEL * ANGELFIS * ANGEL FOOD CAKE * ANGELIC ORGAN * ANGELIQUE * ANGEL OF DEATH * ANGEL SHARK * ANGEL WING * ANGIOMA * ANGLEMOUT * ANGLER * ANGLERFISH * ANGLESITE * ANGOSTURA * ANHINGA * ANHYDRITE * ANIANIAU * ANILINE * ANIMAL * ANIMAL SANCTUARY * ANIMAL TRAINER * ANIMATOR * ANIME * ANISE * ANISEED * ANISETTE * ANKH * ANKLE * ANKUS * ANKUSHA * ANKYLOSAURUS * ANMAN * ANNELID * ANNM * ANNOTINE * ANOA * ANODONTOSAURUS * ANOLE * ANOMALOSCOPE * ANON * ANON * ANONYMOUS * ANONYMUNCULE * ANOPHELES * ANORA * ANORTHIT * ANORTHOSIT * ANPHIVENA * ANSAFONE * ANSAPHONE * ANSWER * ANSWERING MACHINE * ANSWERPHONE * ANT-TANAGER * ANT-THRUSH * ANTACID * ANTAGONIST * ANTALGIC * ANTARA * ANTARCTIC ICEFIS * ANTBEAR * ANTBIRD * ANTEATER * ANTEATER-CHAT * ANTECHINUS * ANTELOPE * ANTENNA * ANTEPENDIUM * ANT FARM * ANTHEMION * ANTHER * ANT HILL * ANTHOZOAN * ANTHRACIT * ANTHROPOID * ANTHROPOLOGIST * ANTHROPOPHAGINIA * ANTHURIUM * ANTI-AIRCRAFT GUN * ANTI-AIRCRAFT WEAPON * ANTI-MATTER * ANTI-SUBMARINE WARFARE CARRIER * ANTI-TANK GUN * ANTI AIRCRAFT GUN * ANTI AIRCRAFT WEAPON * ANTIBACTERIAL SOA * ANTIBIOTIC * ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIAN * ANTIDOTE * ANTIELECTRON * ANTIFEBRILE * ANTIFREEZE * ANTIFUNGAL CREA * ANTIGORITE * ANTILEPTON * ANTIMATTER * ANTIMONY * ANTINOMIAN * ANTIPARTICLE * ANTIPASTI * ANTIPASTO * ANTIPRURITIC * ANTIQUARK * ANTIQUE MALL * ANTIQUE SHOP * ANTIQUE STORE * ANTIRRHINUM * ANTISEPTIC * ANTISEPTIC SPRA * ANTISEPTIC WIPES * ANTISOCIALIST * ANTI TANK GUN * ANTITUSSIVE * ANTIVENIN * ANTIVENOM * ANTIVIRUS * ANTLE * ANT LION * ANTLION * ANTOJITO * ANTPECKER * ANTPIPIT * ANTPITTA * ANTSHRIKE * ANTTHRUSH * ANT THRUSH * ANTU * ANTVIREO * ANTWREN * ANUBIS * ANUBUS * ANVIL * ANVIL-BIRD * ANVIL BIRD * ANVILHEA * ANYON * ANYTHING * AO DAI * AONORI * APALIS * APAPANE * APARTMENT * APARTMENT COMPLEX * APATOSAURUS * APC * APE * APERIENT * APERTURE * APERTURE SIGHTS * APHEPHOBE * APHI * APIARIST * APICULTURIST * APIO CRIOLLO * APOCALYPSE * APODOSIS * APOM BALIK * APOMECOMETER * APOSTATE * APOSTLEBIRD * APPALACHAIN DULCIMER * APPALOOSA * APPALUM * APPARATUS * APPAREL * APPARITOR * APPENDIX * APPENZELLER * APPENZELLER SENNUNHUND * APPETIZER * APPLE * APPLE CAP * APPLE CHIPS * APPLE CORE * APPLE CORER * APPLE GOURD * APPLE JUICE * APPLE PIE * APPLESAUCE * APPLE TREE * APPLIANCE * APPLIANCE CENTER * APPLICANT * APPOINTEE * APPOLL * APPRAISER * APPRENTICE * APRICOT * APRICOT TREE * APRON * AQUAMANIL * AQUAMANILI * AQUAMARINE * AQUA REGIA * AQUARIST * AQUARIU * AQUARIUM * AQUATIC MUSEU * AQUEDUCT * AQUILEGIA * AR * AR * ARAÇARI * ARAARA * ARABA * ARABHAR * ARACHNID * ARAGONITE * ARAME * ARAMITE * ARANEID * ARAPAIM * ARARE * ARAWAN * ARAZA * ARBA * ARBALEST * ARBALIST * ARBITRATOR * ARBLAST * ARBORETUM * ARBORICULTURIST * ARBORIST * ARBORVITAE * ARBUSCULE * ARBUSTRUM * ARBUTUS * ARCADE * ARCADE * ARCADE CLAW * ARCADE MACHINE * ARCADIA DOOR * ARC BOUTANT * ARCH * ARCHAEACOUSTICALOGIST * ARCHAEOASTRONOMIST * ARCHAEOLOGIST * ARCHAEOMETRIST * ARCHAEOPTERY * ARCHANGEL * ARCHBISHOP * ARCHCHANCELLOR * ARCHDEACON * ARCHDUCHESS * ARCHDUKE * ARCHENEMY * ARCHEOLOGIST * ARCHEOPTERY * ARCHER * ARCHERFISH * ARCHIMAGE * ARCHIMAGUS * ARCHIMANDRITE * ARCHIPELAGO * ARCHITECT * ARCHITECTS TABLE * ARCHITRAVE * ARCHIVIST * ARCHIVOLT * ARCHLUTE * ARCHMAGE * ARCHON * ARCHPRIEST * ARCHRIVAL * ARCTIC CHAR * ARCTIC CHARR * ARCTOPHILE * AREA CAR * ARECA * ARECA NUT * ARECA TREE * ARENA * AREPA * ARGAN OIL * ARGENTINOSAURUS * ARGHUL * ARGON * ARGUER * ARGUS * ARHAR * ARHAT * ARID REGION * ARIEL * ARISTOCRAT * ARJOLI * ARK * ARM * ARMADILLO * ARMBAND * ARMCHAI * ARMED GUARD * ARMET * ARM FLOAT * ARMIGER * ARMLET * ARMOIR * ARMONICA * ARMOR * ARMORED CAR * ARMORED HORSE * ARMORED TRAIN * ARMORED TRUCK DRIVER * ARMORED VEHICLE * ARMORER * ARMORHEA * ARMOR RAC * ARMORY * ARMOUR * ARMOURED HORSE * ARMOURER * ARMOURSMITH * ARM PIT * ARMSTRONG'S MIXTURE * ARMY * AROBA * AROM * ARONIA * AROWAN * ARPEGGIONE * ARQUEBUS * ARRACACHA * ARRANGER * ARRAS * ARRAY MBIRA * ARROW * ARROWHEAD * ARROWSMITH * ARROWWOOD * ARSENIC * ARSINE * ARSINOTHERIUM * ARSONIST * ART * ARTEFACT * ARTHROPO * ARTIC * ARTICHOK * ARTICHOKE BETON * ARTICHOKE THISTLE * ARTICLE * ARTICLE * ARTICULATED BUS * ARTICULATED HAULER * ARTICULATED LIFT * ARTICULATED LORRY * ARTICULATED TRUCK * ARTIFACT * ARTIFICIAL NAI * ARTILLERY * ARTILLERY CREW * ARTILLERY TRACTOR * ARTILLERY VEHICLE * ARTISAN * ARTIST * ART MUSEUM * ART STUDIO * ARUAN * ARUGUL * ARUVAL * ARV * ASAGAO * ASBESTO * ASCOT * ASH * ASH GOURD * ASH HEAP * ASH TREE * ASIAG * ASIAN BARBET * ASIATIC BLACK BEAR * ASITY * ASKO * ASP * ASPARAGU * ASPARAGUS BEAN * ASPARAGUS LETTUC * ASPEN * ASPERGILLUS * ASPHAL * ASPHALT FINISHER * ASPHALT LAYER * ASPHALT PAVER * ASPHALTU * ASPHODEL * ASPIRATOR * ASPIRIN * ASS * ASSASSIN * ASSASSIN BUG * ASSASSIN SPIDER * ASSAULT RIFLE * ASSAULT VEHICLE * ASSEMBLER * ASSEMBLY ROOM * ASSESSOR * ASSISTANT * ASSISTED LIVING * ASSISTED LIVING HOME * ASSOCIATE * ASSYRIOLOGIST * ASTATINE * ASTER * ASTERIA * ASTERION * ASTERISM * ASTEROID * ASTEROID BELT * ASTILBE * ASTRAGA * ASTRAKHAN * ASTRANTIA * ASTRAPIA * ASTROBIOLOGIST * ASTROCHEMIST * ASTRODYNAMICIST * ASTROLABE * ASTROLITE * ASTROLOGER * ASTRONAUT * ASTRONAUT HELMET * ASTRONOMER * ASTROPHIL * ASTROPHILE * ASTROPHYSICIST * ASTRO STATION * ASTURCON * ASW CARRIER * ASYLUM * ATEMOY * ATHAME * ATHEIST * ATHELING * ATHENAEUM * ATHENEUM * ATHLETE * ATHLETIC ARENA * ATJMERY * ATL-ATL * ATLANTE * ATLAS * ATLATL * ATM * ATMOSPHERE * ATOLL * ATOM * ATOM BOMB * ATOMIC BOMB * ATOMIC FURNACE * ATOMIC PILE * ATOMIC POWER PLANT * ATOMIC REACTOR * ATOMY * ATRAZINE * ATTACH... CASE * ATTACK AIRCRAFT * ATTACKER * ATTACK HELICOPTER * ATTENDANT * ATTI...K... * ATTIC * ATTILA * ATTORNEY * AUBERGE * AUBERGINE * AUDIENCE * AUDIO CARD * AUDIOLOGIST * AUDIO PLAYER * AUDIPHONE * AUDITOR * AUDITORIUM * AUFEIS * AUGER * AUGIT * AUGUR * AUGUSTE * AUGUST ROOSTE * AU JUS * AUK * AUKLET * AUMBRIE * AUNT * AU PAIR * AUREOLE * AURGELMIR * AUROCHS * AURORA AUSTRALIS * AURORA BOREALIS * AURORAE * AUSSIE * AUSTENITE * AUSTRALIAN BUSH HAT * AUSTRALIAN BUSTARD * AUSTRALIAN CATTLE DOG * AUSTRALIAN NATIVE DOG * AUSTRALIAN SALMON * AUSTRALIAN SHEPHERD * AUSTRIAN PINSCHER * AUTEUR * AUTHOR * AUTO * AUTO BODY SHOP * AUTOBUS * AUTOCANNON * AUTOCLAVE * AUTOCRAT * AUTO DEALER * AUTOGYRO * AUTO LENSMETER * AUTOMATIC CANNON * AUTOMATIC DOOR * AUTOMATIC KNIFE * AUTOMATON * AUTOMOBILE * AUTO PARTS STORE * AUTOPEDESCALATOR * AUTOPHOBE * AUTOPHYTE * AUTOPSY TABL * AUTO REPAIR SHOP * AUTORIC * AUTO RICKSHA * AUTOSTRADA * AUTOTHAUMATURGIST * AUTOTHEIST * AUTOWALK * AUTO WASH * AUTUMN CROCUS * AUXOGRAPH * AVADAVAT * AVENTURINE * AVENUE * AVGAS * AVIAN * AVIATOR * AVOCAD * AVOCADO SLICER * AVOCADO TREE * AVOCET * AVOCETBILL * AWABI * AWARD * AWL * AWLBILL * AWLBLADESMITH * AWNING * AWNING WINDOW * Ax * Axe * Axino * Axion * Axis * Axle * Axolotl * Aye-Aye * Ayran * Ayrani * Ayu * Azaelea * Azalea * Azaserine * Azathioprine * Azinphos-Methyl * Azo Dyes * Azolla * Azoth * Azrael * Azuki * Azuki Bean * Azym * Azyme Category:Lists